Unwanted Love Or Is It?
by DarkInsanitySoul
Summary: Naga!Black Mist x Oc. A scaly creature like Black Mist shouldn't be able to fall in love. To him, it's impossible. But after being chased and wounded by hunters, he passes out in a field. When he wakes up, he finds himself face to face with a strange human female. Now what's he to do? And who is Luna really?
1. Oc Info

Luna

Age-12

Gender-Female

Looks-In story pic(but more anime like)

Bio-Luna is a young girl that lives alone in a large Japanese style house that's in the middle of a field of flowers and tall grass. She's been living alone ever since her cousin; Yuma; got a job as a monster hunter 5 years ago. But being a child with few fears and a kind heart, she didn't like his choice. She knew for a fact that some monsters, some demons, have a kind heart. Even her cousin knew that and he promised her that he would only kill those with a heart filled with darkness. As the few years passed, she still had the same thoughts as she did as a child. She loves to draw and can draw just about anything. She likes to sing too, but is shy to do it around anyone. As I said before, she lives alone, but has a small, black, demon cat that can transform(looks like Kirara from Inuyasha).

Mikuo

Age-Unknown

Gender-Male

Looks-Looks like Kirara from Inuyasha, but is black and has silver eyes that turn red when he transforms into his second form as a giant wild cat thing...

Bio-Before he was found by Luna, he was a dangerous and feared demon that would kill anyone who got in his way. But that changed after he got wounded by a hunter and ran away, passing out on the porch of Luna's house. The white-haired girl found the demon cat and treated the wound. After a week passed, he no longer killed everyone in his way. Instead, he stayed in his cat form, protecting and helping Luna. He likes eating the food that Luna cooks for him, sleeping, and following the blue-eyed girl around.


	2. Chapter 1

Ratings: T(might change later)

Summary: Naga!Black Mist x Oc. A scaly creature like Black Mist shouldn't be able to fall in love. To him, it's impossible. But after being chased and wounded by hunters, he passes out in a field. When he wakes up, he finds himself face to face with a strange human female. At the same time he finds that his snake tail turned back to normal legs. Now what's he to do? And who is Luna really?

Disclaimers/Notes:Inspired by a fanfic of Naga!Black Mist that I read on deviantart. I do not own YuGiOh Zexal. Only the plot and my ocs. Also, I made it so that whenever Black Mist wants or when he gets weak(from being hurt badly), his snake tail turns in legs. Imagine Black Mist with slightly scaly arms and legs(he'll still look the same way he does in the show) when he has his legs instead of his tail. And the Luna in this story is the same Luna from Yuma's Cousin and the sequels to that story. But this is a new story that takes place in old japan(sort of). Will contain a slightly OOC Black Mist

* * *

A black creature continued to slither through the forest, several humans chasing after him with blades in hand. Thick branches scratched the creature's scaly skin. The angry screams of the human hunters echoed in the pointed ears. Blood dripped heavily from the gash on the Naga's side as he tried to escape.

He ignored the pain, continuing to hurry through the forest. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he escaped the area of trees only to find himself in a field of tall grass and flowers. His vision began to blur as he urged himself to keep moving. But luck wasn't in his favor and he fell to the ground unconscious, his blood staining the ground.

Not to far out in the field, a large house was emitting a light. A young girl with long flowing white hair with 2 black streaks and crystal blue eyes had been sitting on the porch of her home with her cat Mikuo when she heard something. Looking out into the distance, she spotted a figure leaving the forest before falling to the ground.

Quickly standing up, she slipped on her shoes and hurried over, a worried expression on her face. But the expression turned into a surprised and upset on once she got to the stranger. She knelt down beside him, flipping him over and laying his head on her lap. Her eyes examined the stranger, noticing the scales the covered most of it's arms and legs... A Naga... At first, she was angry. This must of been the Naga that's been eating and scaring everyone in the village.

Even though she was angry, she couldn't help but worry. She saw how blood was pooling around the body from a gash in his side and looked at Mikuo.

"Mikuo... Help me get him inside."

The demon nodded, transforming into his second form and allowing the girl to put the Naga on his back. The large cat walked with Luna towards the house quickly, going inside one of the spare rooms and carefully laying the snake demon down onto the futon that was set up in the middle.

The 12 year old child ran out of the room and was gone for a few minutes before returning. In her hands was a basket and a bowl of water. She carefully set the bowl down, then the basket. Sitting on her knees, she pulled a cloth from the basket and dunked it in the water before pulling it back out and placing it on the gash.

The creature hissed in pain, but was still unconscious. In the Naga's point of view, he saw nothing but darkness. But he felt the pain. The stinging pain that coursed through his body. He wanted it to stop.

Luna watched as the blood stained the cloth, making it red. She knew she'd have to get a new one. She continued the clean the gruesome wound, putting medicine on it before pulling bandages from the basket that sat beside her. The blue-eyed girl quickly bandaged the wound, praying that the Naga would be okay...

'Wait...', Luna thought,'Why...?'

She shook her head, a light blush dusting her cheeks. Fixing her Yukata/Kimono(cause they're basically the same thing right?), she left the room, telling Mikuo to watch the Naga.

The small animal nodded and mewed as a response, watching as the girl left to go and get more supplies from the village. Mikuo looked back at the black snake creature, noticing that he was beginning to wake up. The cat hissed a little when the Naga suddenly sat up quickly.

The Naga winced in pain, cursing quietly. But he was confused... Where was he? Black Mist looked at his side only to see it bandaged, blood seeping through it slightly. A meow make him look up. His black and gold eyes narrowed at the small animal that walked onto his lap.

"Get off."

_'No.'_

The words echoed in his head.

"Mind communication, huh?... Where am I anyway?", he asked the demon cat with a glare. He muttered 'Stupid cat.', Mikuo not noticing.

_'You're in mine and my master's home. We found you unconscious in the field.'_

"Eh?... why the hell would you demons help me?"

_'Demons?... Actually... I'm the only demon here. My master is human.'_

"Wha-", the black Naga was cut off by a soft voice.

"Mikuo?"

Black Mist looked up, his eyes widening. A human female with long white hair that had 2 separate black streaks in it and crystal blue eyes stood in the doorway of the room.

Luna blinked before smiling kindly at the Naga, which caught him off guard. A human had never smiled at him. Only scream in terror. This was a first for him and had no idea how to handle it.

"I'm glad you're awake. I'm Luna and you are?"

The snake monster glared at her,"... Black Mist."

The young girl wasn't affected by his glare and just continued to smile kindly,"It's nice to meet you Black Mist."

"... Why the fuck did you help me?"

"Eh?... I couldn't just leave you there. You were going to bleed to death if I didn't help you."

A dark chuckle emitted from Black Mist,"You know, I could eat you right now if I wanted."

"True... But I know you won't. I can tell from the way you speak."

"Hmph..."

"Told you... Now, I was wondering about something... Why do you have legs instead of a tail? You are a Naga, aren't you?"

"EH?", the said creature looked at his body, noticing that what she had pointed out was true. His tail must of turned back to legs when he passed out.

_'It's a ability he has. Whenever he becomes weak or whenever he wants, he can make his tail become normal legs.'_

"Oh... Well, that's interesting!", Luna said.

"... You're not afraid?"

"Not really. Should I be?"

Black Mist growled,"Yes."

"Well then, no. I'm not afraid of you."

"Why?"

"I know not all demons have hearts completely tainted by darkness."

"What makes you think that my heart isn't completely tainted."

"It's simple. You haven't tried to kill me yet."

* * *

Dark: Wow... I just realized this is the second time I have ever typed a chapter with over 1000 words... Yay! It ain't short!

Luna:*sighs and turns to the readers* Please review, favorite, or follow.

Dark and Luna: See you in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 2

Dark: Hi my friends! Thanks to all of you for reading my story. I know I may not update that fast, but I'm trying. I get writers block from time to time(bullshit. I get it way to often...) and my computer lags a lot(damn laptop is being a barrel...). Either way, thanks again and here's chapter 2!

* * *

Black Mist stared at the girl with wide eyes. When he thought about it, he realized that she was right. He was supposed to have a heart that's completely tainted. He wasn't supposed to even be a little bit kind. Not at all.

Luna noticed how Black Mist seemed to be cursing himself under his breath. A small giggle left her lips and she kneels next to him, her hand reaching up and brushing against his cold cheek.

The dark creature was brought out of his thoughts by the sudden feeling of warmth on his face. He moved away from the source quickly and glared at the girl when he realized she had touched him. If there was one thing he didn't want, it was this human touching him.

Luna sighed, rolling her eyes. Gathering up all the medical supplies she had left in the room, she walked out, her hair flowing around a little.

"No need to glare at me like that. It didn't kill you when I touched your cheek, now did it?", she asked as she left the room.

Black Mist was silent, a small frown playing his lips. She had a point. Normally, when a human touched him or tried to touch him, he felt nothing but pain. But when she placed her hand on his cheek, he felt warmth. Something that he only felt when he sat in the sun long enough. And the Naga found it to be strange.

He stood up, his legs shaking a little as he struggled to stand and walk. Mikuo noticed his struggling and transformed, walking over to the snake demon and nudging the creatures arm. Black Mist looked at Mikuo in silence before scowling in defeat and climbing onto the cat demon's back.

Since Black Mist didn't use his normal legs often; that and he hadn't used them in a while; it was difficult for him to walk. He hated that he had to get help by the stupid human's pet, but he knew that he would need help. No matter how much he wanted to refuse it.

Mikuo rolled his silver eyes, carrying the Naga out of the room. As much as he loved his owner, sometimes she would get on other people's nerves. And if there was one thing he hated, it was having to help this snake demon. But he cared for Luna, so he helped him anyways.


	4. Chapter 3

Mikuo walked out into the field, Black Mist sitting on his back. The breeze blew the flowers and tall grass(note:the grass goes up a little a bit above the knees), as well as Mikuo's fur around. The black skinned Naga looked around, trying not to shudder from the cold. Seeing as it was the middle of fall, he would of usually stayed in a cave until the summer while trying not to die from starvation.

But, since he couldn't go anywhere in the condition he was in, he didn't really know what he could do.

_'You know, you can always stay here with me and my master until you get regain your strength and it is summer.'_

Black Mist scoffed,"Not happening."

"I'm afraid you have no choice at the moment.", a voice stated.

The demons looked behind them to see a set of familiar crystal blue eyes staring at him. The Naga glared at her, not noticing that he was shivering a little bit.

"And why is that?", he growled.

"Well, um, let me think. One, you're still weak from all the blood you lost. Two, it's the middle of fall and it's almost winter. And three, you'll freeze if you you stay outside."

Black Mist was silent, scowling at the young girl. She had a point. Even if he didn't want to admit it. Luna blinked before gasping slightly. She quickly ran over to the 2 demons and unfolded the blanket that she had been holding, climbing onto Mikuo's back and sitting behind the Naga. She wrapped the purple blanket around the boy sitting in front of her, her arms staying around him in a gentle hug.

Black Mist froze, his eyes widening and a faint blush beginning to appear on his cheeks. He hesitantly relaxed, looking back at Luna the best he could and glared at her. Luna just smiled softly at him, her crystal blue eyes staring into his black and gold ones.

She let our a small laugh, looking away and looking at her demon cat,"Mikuo, take us back to the house please."

The said demon cat nodded, walking back over to the semi-large Japanese style house.


End file.
